


假料

by Sfeng224



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfeng224/pseuds/Sfeng224





	假料

11.2那天南京演唱会，大的有位长辈去了，超淡定，和颜悦色的，坐哪了看小的往哪看就知道了，为啥我知道呢？因为我就坐她旁边嘻嘻，哦对我们喊的那些也都听到了，一字不落哦，不过她说没事儿，理解我们，嘻嘻，都是假滴


End file.
